Rex Omnium: The Hunt Begins
by DragonKing0117
Summary: Latin for 'The King of All'. Story about the Tribus, a partial human, angel, and devil, who travels dimensions to escape his pursuers, known as the Tribus Hunter Faction of Khaos Brigade, who are hunting him due to a legend in order to rule over the dimensions. DxD and Queen's Blade due to majority of the story revolving around these two universes.
1. Prologue: The Birth of the Tribus

**Hello readers, it's DragonKing0117 once again. This time I'm doing another series with a Massive Crossover. For the most part however, this potion of it will mainly stay in the Queen's blade universe. Unfortunately, Issei won't show up until probably the third or fourth dimension arc so for those who were hoping to see him here, I'm sorry to say that he is _NOT_ here (Though Issei in the Queen's Blade Universe would be interesting). Anyways, please welcome the series _Rex Omnium._**

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own High School DxD even though I'd love to...**

* * *

_**The truce's creation was thanks to their deaths...**_

The war between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils had been going on for millennia. Around a thousand years ago, near the climax of the war, the leaders of the three groups, God, the Maou***** (Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan, and Beelzebub), and most of the leaders of the Grigori*****, died. After this, Azazel, leader of the Grigori became the first to step down from the war. Michael, acting in place of God, and the new Maou (Sirzechs Lucifer, Falbium Asmodeus, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Serafall Leviathan), also stepped down from the war and creating a three-way stand-off.

However, before that time, there was an incident that shook the world that spanned over half a century. That incident began with the devil's creation of the Yūgō kōtei***** in the House of Abaddon. This was due to a research project, headed by the original Lucifer himself, created with the goal of creating a super devil, one that had all the abilities of the devil families. By injecting the required DNA into the fetus of a devil baby, when born the devil would have power that rivaled the original Maou, turning the war's balance into the devil side's favor. The research succeeded with the birth of Daniel Abaddon.

Ten years after his birth, the devil's side incorporated Daniel into the Devil Army, and the Devils took advantage of the war for eighteen years. At the end of the eighteenth year, the unthinkable happened, Daniel came to a bloody draw with the Archangel Gabriel and both disappeared from the scene. At the same time, the three factions created a temporary alliance to deal with the two dragons Albion and Ddraig. Months later Gabriel was found with a child in her arms, that she claimed as hers and a human male's. It was a Nephilim***** named Damien Morningstar Jr. A week later, before the uproar from the scandal had settled down, another appeared, this time with Daniel and his child, a Cambion***** girl named Benita Lereaux.

With the children of an Archangel and the Fusion Emperor appearing the Devil's and Angel's side had a power increase. Not only were the two children as strong as their parents, they possessed Longinus, one of the most taboo of the Sacred Gears. Damien revealed to have the True Longinus while Benita possessed the Zenith Tempest. The fighting intensified as they grew older.

Then, on that fateful day, Damien and Benita both at age 24, fought against each other. The fighting was so severe that they destroyed the continent they were on, called Atlantis, and sent it to the bottom of the sea. After three days of non-stop fighting, both fighters disappeared over some ruins, now called Stonehenge, similar to their parents disappearance, and could not be found.

Months passed as not even God himself could find them and then, two years after their disappearance, the two were found in the outskirts of a village in Japan. The two had apparently lost their powers and decided to live together until they recovered their powers and were found, two years later. Both God and the Maou became overjoyed when they had found their precious champions. However as they were about to take back the two to their homes, a cry was heard and the blood of everyone ran cold.

Soldiers tried to investigate but were instantly killed by both Damien and Benita as they jumped towards the noise with their arms outstretched.

"Go away and leave this place if you wish to live!" Damien had yelled.

"I will kill all of those who don't leave this instant!" Benita yelled out.

However a soldier snuck behind them and screamed out his surprise at what he found. It was a black-haired man with angel and demon wings holding a baby boy.

"It's the Nephalem***** holding a baby boy!" He screamed.

The shock on the faces of God, the Maou, Gabriel, and Daniel was enormous.

"Is that your child?" Daniel exclaimed.

The couple nodded. At that moment the soldier fell dead by the hands of the Nephalem as he stood up.

"I will prepare the rift, Damien-sama, Benita-sama." He said as he held up a key-shaped jewel and began to chant. Gabriel widened her eyes.

"That's the World Key, Transeo*****! We have to stop him!" She exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. Not only could they not allow the Nephalem to live due to its unpredictable nature, the baby of two of the strongest in both Heaven and Hell had to be observed as well. Damien and Benita got in the way of their family and leaders.

"We will fight you to the death in order for our child, the Tribus***,** to live!" They exclaimed.

The group gasped at that. According to a prophecy presented to God by Delphi, oracle of the Greeks, the moment the first baby born of Human, Angel, and Devil blood is born, God will die and chaos will reign over multiple dimensions.

"Now!" The Nephalem shouted as it spoke the magic words. "Realize my desires Transeo! Change my view of the world! Muta Re*****!"

A bright light shined, blinding all those present. Soon the light disappeared along with the Nephalem and the Tribus baby. This enraged God and the Maou to the point where both attacked the couple that was left. There was a loud explosion and dust flew everywhere. When it cleared, both Benita and her father, who protected her husband, were dead.

"Nooooooo!" Damien screamed before getting off the ground and attacking. In a flash, the heads of Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Leviathan flew in the air. Just as Damien was turning to kill Lucifer, he felt a spear of light run him through. Damien turned to see his mother holding the spear. He almost shouted until he saw his mother's eyes glazed over and Lucifer behind her raising his hand, a shadow extending towards Gabriel. Damien began to chant in a low voice.

"O Spear... The true Holy Spear which pierces through God... Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction... You... Announce the will, and turn into a glow... Truth Idea!"

As Damien shouted this, Gabriel collapsed, avoiding the attack that followed. A wave of light flowed out in a circle from Damien annihilating everything in its path. The attack killed Lucifer instantly and critically injured God, before Damien fell to the ground, dead.

Shortly after that incident, God died, and then new were leaders elected. The three-way stand-off finally began while all knowledge of what caused the death of God and the Maou became top-secret information. Years passed and finally the war came to an end with the treaty between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. However the information about the cause of all of this, Benita Lereaux, Damien Morningstar Jr., and the Tribus born to the two, were not forgotten.

As for the Nephalem and the Tribus baby, where they went, and when they went, was unknown to everyone...

* * *

**1. Maou = Japanese for 'devil'; In DxD light novels used in place of Satan to distinguish a Devil as a leader**

**2. Grigori = An organization for the Fallen Angels headed by Azazel**

**3. Yūgō kōtei = Japanese for 'Fusion Emperor'**

**4. Nephilim = A Half-Human Half-Angel hybrid**

**5. Cambion = A Half-Human Half-Demon (or Devil in this case) hybrid**

**6. Nephalem = A Half-Angel Half-Devil hybrid**

**7. Transeo = Latin for 'Cross Over'**

**8. Tribus = Latin for 'Three People', 'Three Being', and/or just 'Three'; In this case used to name a Part-Human Part-Angel Part-Devil hybrid**

**9. Muta Re = Latin for 'Change My Reality'**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**********Author's Note: Was actually making the end part of this for chapter two but the cliffhanger I stopped at sounds better so, there you have it. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own High School DxD, Megaman Starforce, or Kingdom Hearts...**

* * *

_**"You are a very special existence in itself! You are the one who is the harbinger of chaos to all dimensions..."**_

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

"Ugh..."

I groaned as I sat up from my makeshift bed of leaves. The birds were already chirping and bright sunlight shined throughout the cave entrance close to where I was sleeping. Yeah, I wasn't going to be able to sleep any longer at this rate.

I sighed as I got up and stretched before walking out of the cave that I called home. Yeah, I was living in a cave, but that was my choice. Well, mine and my uncle's anyway. My uncle Jacques Lereaux. He's my deceased mother's brother, my guardian, and my mentor. Anyway, we were living in a cave, but that was for training.

I looked around the clearing in front of the cave. Trees surrounding bare ground with a single tree stump in the center of all of it. Various wooden pole-dummies wearing helmets lay in various positions across the clearing and a pile of bokken***** lay close to the stump. Scorch marks, fissures, and even columns and ridges of melting ice were all over the place. A note was on the stump.

**_"James, I've gone out for supplies. Do the usual training. ~ Jacques"_**

...Was what it said. I sighed again. It seems he was always going somewhere for supplies. Where he got them, when we were on an island with only the two of us and a bunch of wild animals, I don't think I'd ever know, but fortunately he could get them so I didn't complain. Much.

I began my usual routine for training which always began with stretching the body. From crunches, to jumping jacks, to pull-ups on the branches of the nearby trees I did them all. As I had done stuff like this for as long as I could remember in my 17-and-a-half years of life, my body had toned quite nicely with my slim yet muscular build. Now if only I didn't stumble around so much. That was due to me having abnormally large body parts. My feet were about 13 inches long, my legs and arms were twice as long as my torso, and I stood about three or four inches over six feet, so my coördination was slightly off. Fortunately, I've gotten better at controlling my body so I don't worry about that too much. My stretching went on for about an hour as I did many different kinds of stretches.

I moved on to my next set of exercises, this time with the bokken. I picked one up and began practicing slashes and thrusts against the wooden pole dummies. I really enjoyed practicing with the bokken everyday. If I let my imagination run wild, I imagine it as a real sword and the dummy as a real opponent, but that only does so much. It was even better when I sparred against Jacques, however I've only recently been able to land a blow on him. Again my practicing went on for about an hour.

My third training consisted of flight. I grew two wings out of my back, one bird-like wing covered in beautiful white feathers, and a bat wing the color of a starless night. I started stretching the wings, rotating the muscles used for flight before thrusting them both down and launching up into the feeling of flight is exhilarating. The feeling of wind blowing past you while gravity plays with you before ridding yourself of its hold and soaring higher. It's amazing.

I hadn't always been able to fly. For a time I didn't even know that I had wings. That all changed the day I fell off the cliff on the southern part of the island. That day, I was around eight then, I was jogging around the island with Jacques when the ground beneath my feet started to crack and I fell off the edge.

_"James!"_ Jacques had yelled as he jumped after me. For me it felt like slow motion. I knew there were sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff and that I was falling to my death. However, I could also see Jacques falling as well arms reaching towards me. I reached out and grabbed his hand and then we went up. I looked at Jacques and noticed he had four wings flapping in the air pulling us upwards. Two were those of a bird covered in pure white feathers. The other two belonged to a bat with pitch-black fur and skin. Jacques flew us inland before we landed. I had looked up at Jacques and asked the question on my mind.

_"What are you Jacques?"_

Jacques had smiled at me before answering.

_"I am a Shōma*****, just like you. I am a Holy Demon, a Nephalem, born from a Devil father and an Angel mother."_

_"Am I a Nephalem too?"_ I asked tentatively.

_"No."_

His answer almost made me cry before he continued.

_"You are unique, James. You are a Tribus, a being with the blood of Human, Angel, and Devil flowing through you."_

_"So will I have wings too?"_ I asked, eagerness pasted on my face.

Jacques smiled before patting my head.

_"Yes, you will have wings too."_

After that, I went through a lot of training to bring out my wings and learn how to fly, but it was worth every moment. Now I could generate one pair of wings, however they'd be one angel wing one devil wing for the most part. Apparently for hybrids like us we had to focus our respective energies to create the proper wings. Currently the ratio for my wings was 100% of one side for each wing. I could get a pair of wings of one side if I tried, but not that often. I also was able to properly balance the wings once before. They looked like bat wings covered in snow-white feathers and I could fly extremely fast.I continued to fly for a bit after around half an hour had passed before landing. It was time to begin my last training of the day.

As I touched the ground, I heard Jacques yell out.

"Hey James, I'm back!"

I turned towards him. Jacques was holding a sack-load of supplies in both hands. He had slicked back black hair, which had streaks of white on the sides. He had grey eyes that always had a humorous light in them, a small, black, and pointed mustache, and stubble on his broad chin. He was tall, slightly taller than me, and had a muscular build, a bit thicker than mine though. He wore a rapier on his left side and a longsword on his back. He laughed as he set the sacks down on the ground.

"Look what the cat dragged in today, _fiston_*****."

He started taking out the supplies he brought. For the first sack it was mostly food and clothes and the like. For the second sack, books came out and some games and equipment as well. My eyes widened at some of the books. A bunch of them were in a different language, so I could tell we would be doing some language sessions later today. The games consisted of cards and board games, while the equipment included some more bokken, weights, bows, arrows, and some guns.

"So we're practicing marksmanship, language, and swordplay today huh?" I said as I gave my evaluation.

"Yep. But before that, look at these things here."

Jacques reached his hand into the deepest part of the sack and pulled out a dagger and two longswords. The dagger had a plain, slightly curved, purple blade and a black, diamond patterned hilt. The longswords had a normal silver blade and a simple brown cross-guard. I became intrigued at the simple weapons.

"They look simple, yet I've got the feeling that's not all to it, especially the dagger. The swords not so much." I evaluated. Jacques laughed at that.

"You're right _fiston_. The swords are just that, swords. However they are sturdy and won't break on you if you have to get serious. Plus they are great catalysts for channeling magic."

Magic. That was the last of the training I had to do. I started learning how to use magic after Jacques started teaching me how to fly. Recently I became good with fighting using elemental magic on my hands for magically enhanced combat. My guess would be that Jacques wants me to try doing the same thing with weapons now. However...

"Why are there two swords?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be fair if only one of us was able to use two swords in a fight you know," he responded. I nodded. That made sense seeing as Jacques already had two swords even if they were poorly matched. I had seen him practice before, so I can testify that he was great. He used his rapier in his right hand while his longsword took the left and was able to move gracefully wielding both weapons. Being able to alternate between thrusts and slashes in a perfect way with two completely opposite styled swords was simply unbelievable. I had tried imitating what he did while he slept and ended up straining myself. Fortunately he had watched while laughing the entire time to help me out, or should that be unfortunately. Anyway, now I would be practicing against that kind of unreasonable opponent.

I picked up the two swords and, after a moments thought, the knife too. I chose that time to ask my question.

"So what's the knife for anyway?"

Jacques' face suddenly became serious.

"In a time that you find yourself in need," he said. "Speak the words _Muta_ _Re _and that will keep you safe. Got it?"

"Got it!" was my immediate response. I didn't bother to dwell on it too much now, since now I have to focus on not dying for the next hour or two.

"Since you got it, let's begin!" Jacques drew his two swords. Shit! He's going all out right from the beginning? Am I supposed to learn how to channel while in a life or death situation?

Jacques roared as he charged, "Hyaaaah!"

I screamed as I tried to brace myself, "Aaaaaaaaah!"

That day, I died.

* * *

Later that night, I laid on my leaf-bed deep in thought. My injuries had already healed, I had to thank my nature as a Tribus for that. After we did the training, which was pretty much one-sided the entire time, Jacques taught me about the various languages and history of the world we were from, both the public knowledge known to humans and the hidden knowledge known to everyone else. That got me thinking. I had so many questions and no way to answer them. Why was it necessary to keep human's in the dark about the matters of the supernatural?What happened to my parents? How did we end up on this island? Why was it necessary to do all of this training. Why did the knife need the words Muta Re, change my reality, to activate it. Would it really change my reality. Questions like that kept popping up in my mind.

As I continued to think these thoughts, Jacques suddenly sat upright, which startled me for a bit.

"Hey..." I began. Jacques held up his fist and pointed the thumb down. That shut me up. I knew what that sign meant. Jacques had drilled that into my head since I was very young. Whenever he pointed his thumb downwards, I was to escape to a predetermined meeting place through any means possible and to never look back, no matter what.

I slowly got up and headed to the back of the cave, picking up the two swords and the dagger I had just received from Jacques earlier today. I had gotten the feeling I might need them. Jacques headed to the front, rapier and longsword already drawn. He turned back and nodded to me. I nodded back and spread my wings, one Angel, one Devil. Flapping quietly, I hovered close to the ceiling and pushed off the tarp that covered a hole in the cave. Then, slipping through the hole I was out into the night sky. I started flying towards the predetermined place, the cliffs I had fallen off as a child. I didn't look back to check if Jacques was following me, that was a rule that could not be broken no matter what. I would trust Jacques to make it there safely. That's all I could do.

I flew for a couple of minutes before I landed on the cliff top, back towards the edge in the case that anything happened. Thank whoever that I did what I did. The moment my feet touched the ground, the bushes on the other side of the open field started to rustle and what looked like shadows zoomed out across the ground. The shadows stopped halfway across and rose up from the ground, becoming small imp-like beings with long antennae. I prepared my stance with the two swords, my posture low to the ground, one sword held in front of the other. To me, it had seemed foolish when Jacques first taught me the stance. This later changed when he told me of the extremely difficult opponents he had fought who had liked to use the same stance when charging. As whoever could defeat Jacques had to have been reasonably strong, I became serious with learning it. I braced myself for a second and, when the shadowy beings started moving, I dashed with all my might right past them, slashing the crossed swords out. I stood up straight and relaxed my stance as the shadows split apart and faded away.

"That was too eas-" I flew through the air as a fist hit me in the face.

Cra~ack!

I heard the tree I had crashed into and several of my ribs crack from the impact. I got up slowly as my regenerative capabilities kicked in. Looking at my attacker I saw...a bigger version of the shadow-creature. It looked exactly the same except it was now as tall as me and a bit thicker too. The being started sinking into the ground creating a large shadow.

"Shit!"

I took out my wings, crouched down and shot up into the air. The shadow grew back into its creature-form and stared at me with its glowing eyes.

How was it able to sneak up on me? It was too big too not make noise, so did it turn into a shadow? As I was thinking this the large shadow-creature began picking up one of the nearby rocks.

"What the hell?" I cursed as I was almost hit by the large rock. The bastard was throwing rocks at me! What was this, a stoning punishment? It was at that moment that I realized I had left the swords on the ground.

'Oh well, time to practice.' I thought as I generated a spear of light in my right hand. Benefits of being a Tribus? You get all the power of the three species that made you up. You also get most of the weaknesses, but that's different. I threw the spear at the being, destroying the rock it had picked up and vaporizing its body as well.

"Yeah!" I cheered as I landed back on the ground. I soon jumped back in the air as more of the shadow-creatures started to appear. Damn, there was a lot! I counted up to twenty-five of them. Twenty small, four big, and one humanoid looking one. If the smaller ones and their large counterparts were children, this one looked like an adult. With a slim yet muscular body, long-fingered hands, and antennae the stretched down its back, it looked like a mature shadow-creature.

The shadow-creatures began throwing rocks at me again, so this time I dived at them. I plunged straight into one of the larger ones, this time a sword of light in both my hands. It dissolved into shadows as I stabbed it to the ground, a shock-wave of dust flying out from me from the impact. Then they all attacked me at once.

I had to admit their coördination was perfect. When one attacked they jumped back and had another take its place trying to land a hit. I had to block attacks from all sides, so I was happy that I had that training session using two swords with Jacques recently. He had used some his demonic powers to make clones of himself and attack me from all sides. It was terrible, but thanks to that I did better in this fight than I should have.

The fighting went on for a couple of minutes and by then, all that was left were two of the giants and the humanoid. Thank whoever these guys don't leave behind a carcass else fighting would have been difficult. I lowered myself back into my original stance and got ready to charge. The shadow-creatures, as if sensing that this would be the end, also tensed up.

As we faced off, the world around us grew quiet except for the wind blowing its soothing tune in our ears. The wind stopped and we took off. The larger ones were slightly faster than the humanoid and were the closest too me.

Swish! Swish!

I sliced the two beings apart as I charged past their melting bodies. I threw a slash at the humanoid as it attacked me with its long, claw-like fingers.

Kasheeeen!

The sound of metal striking metal was heard as we clashed together, glowing yellow eyes facing my brown ones. We jumped apart before kicking the ground and going at it again. The sound of metal clashing rang through the air as we danced in our death waltz, both partners trying to end the other with an intense passion. We weaved in and out of each other's reach, it narrowly avoiding my blades of light and me jumping out of reach of its claws. It finally scored a hit when I paused for a second, landing a huge gash on my arm. I responded by cutting its leg with the other blade and, when it stumbled, ran it through with my blade of light. The shadow dissipated into oblivion as my sword did too after fulfilling its purpose.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"Congratulations, Tribus. I knew you would be up to the challenge of my script. Well, I had my doubts for a bit but the show will go on as planned!" A voice suddenly spoke from right behind me.

I turned around to see a man dressed in black robes behind me. The man was tall, taller than me, and wore a black hood over his face. He held a long cane in his hands. The man clapped as he walked closer to me. I jumped back into the air and hovered a couple of meters over his head. The man stopped walking and glared up at me, his cold, brown eyes filled with murderous will. So this is killing intent. I had only learned about it through some of the tales that Jacques had told me when I was a child. The stories usually consisted of outlandish schemes and bloody fights, but the plot was incredibly developed so they felt all the more real. I had never expected that I would be on the receiving end of it though.

"So, Tribus, I have a deal to propose." The hooded man said. "You come with me like a good boy, and you can gain the desires of your wildest dreams."

"That sounds like a great deal, but what's the catch? There has to be one, else you wouldn't be bringing monsters to this peaceful island." There would be a catch, of that I'm certain, at least, that's how it went in some of the stories.

"Haa..." The man sighed, before continuing. "I see that you are a smart one. That makes talking to you much easier. You see our, organization, needs you to succeed in our goal. All you need to do is lend us some of your power when needed and anything you wish shall be yours."

"And this goal is..."

"Nothing but the peace and control of our home dimensions."

"I see..." I really did see too. They wanted the peace and control of their homes, most likely as it was in a war, however, why would they need me?

"Why me though?" I finally asked. The man laughed as if I said a funny joke.

"Why you? Ahahahahaha! That's priceless my boy! We're not after you specifically, but what you represent. As the first of the Tribus, you are a very special existence in itself! You are the one who is the harbinger of chaos to all dimensions, the one who, when he was just a babe, caused the death of God himself! Why someone as old as you are chose to stay looking like a brat is beyond me though!"

Whaaat? Harbinger of chaos? Causing the death of God? What's this guy talking about? And also my age is...this body of mine is...

"This body's appearance shows my true age!" I retorted.

"Eh?" The man appeared confused.

"I mean I'm only seventeen! I've already heard the story from Jacques on how we got here. He said that he used powers that could cut through time and space to get here as the world we were living in was not safe enough for us to live in at the time!"

The man paused at that, stunned, and then laughed, hard. The man's laughter was loud and crazy, madness screaming from it as howled. Then he stopped laughing and flipped back his hood, revealing long, blond, braided hair. He had a face of no particular beauty but it showed arrogance at the level of aristocrats, most of them anyway. The man glared back at me with intent and spoke.

"So it seems like you really are a child. Well, since you don't seem to be the all-knowing Tribus, I'll just have to introduce myself." The man performed an elaborate bow.

"My name is Hyde Jekyll. I am a blossoming writer and artist, endeavoring to become a master to all. My current goal, is to retrieve you," The man snapped his fingers and a loud rumbling sound came from below him as his shadow spread across the ground. "By any means possible."

A horde of the shadow-creatures formed around him, rising out of his shadow, and blanketing the entire field below me. The horde was made up of around two hundred of them, about a hundred smalls, seventy-five larges, and twenty-five humanoids, give or take a few. These ones, however, were holding onto swords and spears made of a shadowy substance. Hyde smiled.

"Have you heard of the Sacred Gears created by God?" He asked. I nodded my head. Jacques had told me about them when he was telling his stories.

"Now, have you heard of the Longinus?"

Again, I nodded. The Longinus were Sacred Gear with enormous power. When Jacques told me about my parents, he mentioned the Longinus they had, True Longinus and Zenith Tempest. He also told me of the other eleven, Annihilation Maker, Dimension Lost, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Regulas Nemea, Canis Lykaon, Incinerate Anthem, Absolute Demise, Innovate Clear, Sephiroth Graal, and Telos Karma.

"Good. That makes things easier." The man stated. "Now how would you feel if I told you I also had a Longinus. This one a 'new' one created after the death of God!"

"I wouldn't follow you, I mean, isn't God still alive?" This had bothered me for a while. Did Jacques not tell me something? Hyde however looked like he just remembered something.

"Ah, that's right. That information wasn't made public until recently and you guys sure made a point to avoid the Angel, Devil, and Fallen Angel factions, so it's no wonder that you don't know. Well, to put it bluntly, God is dead."

"What?" I asked, still confused.

"I didn't find out the specifics myself until recently but apparently, one day after your birth, God and the Maou killed you mother and your grandfather. Then, as your father killed off most of the Maou, Lucifer himself used his magic to control your grandmother into stabbing your father who was her own child. In your father's dying moments, he activated his Sacred Gears full potential and eliminated everyone there except for your grandmother, who escaped unscathed, and God, who became critically injured. God himself didn't die until three days later. Of course, by then you had teleported away due to-"

"That's enough Hyde." A familiar voice interrupted Hyde. It was Jacques.

"Jacques? I'm glad you're here! This guy was telling me this outrageous story abou-"

"He's telling the truth, James."

"Eh? You mean God really did die? When did you find out?"

"This morning. I had reunited with an old contact of mine and he told me the full story."

"So then, everything he said about me is true? Am I really a harbinger of chaos?"

"Yes."

"I see..."

As I looked down, my head full of what was just revealed to me, Jacques spoke up once again.

"James Shōma Morningstar."

"Huh?" I looked up to see a large sack fly towards me. I dropped the swords of light and caught the bag. I checked inside to see supplies. To be specific, _my _supplies. I looked back to Jacques who now had a dead look in his eyes.

"As you are the Tribus, all ties with me have become void. From this day forth, we will view each other as enemies and the next time we cross paths we will fight. However, due to raising you as my own for so long, you have a choice. We as the Organization of Hunters, known as Subjugo*****, will give you a twenty-four hour grace period. Use that time wisely to escape from here and run. Run as far away and as fast as you can. Or stay here where we will find you, where we will capture you and when you no longer serve a purpose, where we will end you."

With that heart rendering speech, Jacques turned towards the forest.

"Come, Hyde. I talked with the boss about this already. He approved of it so call off your Heartless creations and let's go."

"Ah, you're such a party-pooper Jacques. A few more minutes and I would have the fight of my life on my hands."

"You'll get it later, when he's stronger. Now let's go." Jacques turned back to me. "There is only one way off this island James. You should know what I'm talking about. After all, I raised you so I know you're smart."

With that parting remark, Hyde's Heartless dissolved back into his shadow and both he and Jacques walked away into the forest. I slowly landed on the ground and dropped to my knees. Tears streamed down my face as I processed what I'd just heard. I took the dagger, Transeo, that was on my waist and looked at it. If what Hyde said was to go by, Jacques used this to save me the day after I was born. Jacques. I chucked the dagger into the forest and it accurately hit the center of the tree I crashed into.

"Ha... Give me a break will you."

I stood up, wiped off my tears, and went to the dagger. I took it out and examined it again. This time, under the moonlight, the violet blade sparkled like a gem. I realized the blade was made of a crystal. I smiled and held the blade in front of me.

"Transeo. The World Key, Transeo. I want you to change the way I see things so I can move forward. So take me. Take me to the place you originally came from so I can find a way to escape this madness. Muta Re!" The purple blade glowed with a white light and the light expanded, filling my entire vision. I stayed there, in that world of white, for a few moments before the light faded. I blinked a few times, trying to regain my vision. What I saw was not the green of the forest or the dark ocean. All around me were glowing, purple gems. I was in a cave filled with the same material as Transeo's blade.

"Hey Transeo," I started saying. "It looks like we're not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

"...And that's the report sir."

"Hmm... Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him, Jacques?"

"Not at all sir. I've quite literally known him his entire life. If I know anything, it's that no matter how harsh the punishment, he'll take it like it is and become stronger because of it."

"That's good to here. Now Hyde, how would you rate him according to the information you recorded using your Heartless Creation*****?"

"He's no good the way he is now."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean to say that he is not strong enough. He was able to dominate the Shadows***** and Mega-Shadows***** with ease. However, he was on par with one of my Neoshadows*****."

"That's still no small feat. It's good that he can beat the strongest of the commoners now. If he was able to beat it with ease, he'd be too overpowered. I guess I can thank you for that, Jacques. By the way when are you going to drop the act and tell us who you really are. All we know is that the Nephalem who rescued the Tribus and you are two completely different people. Although it seems you really have taken care of the child all of his life."

"Let's just say that said Nephalem is a relative of mine."

"Same mother or father?"

"Both."

"I see. Well make sure you watch him well the next time. Now, if the Tribus boy is as smart as you say he is, he'll have met the third 'God' or is meeting him by now. So expect the worst."

""Yes sir!""

* * *

It's been about fifteen minutes since I ended up in this cave. For some reason, I get the feeling I've walked in circles. However, I have no way of knowing for sure. To make things worse, I forgot the two longswords on the island and Transeo won't let me go back now. Am I going to die in this cave? That's terrible! Suddenly I felt a breeze on the back of my neck. Where there's a breeze there's an opening. And where there's an opening there's an exit. I rush in the direction I feel the wind and find a hole in one of the walls. It was a slit-like opening on a synthetic surface, it looked like a keyhole. A keyhole...

In a flash I whipped out Transeo and plunged the blade into the hole. Chanting, 'Please work, please work,' in my head I turned the blade.

Click!

The blade turned along with the hole resulting in a click. The metal panel and Transeo sunk into the wall before it split in two and widened. I now faced a doorway to a long corridor. Unlike the cave walls, this was obviously man-made. I cautiously walked down the corridor, not a single door or camera in sight, though probably still there, hidden behind paint or illusions. While walking along the corridor's gradual curve, I got the feeling I was going up and could feel more of the breeze I had felt earlier. That meant I was close to the end of this hallway. I started to run. The breeze grew stronger and I rose higher as I ran with all my might to get to the top. There was a light up ahead, brighter than the lights in the corridor. I ran faster. I went through the light and then...

I squinted my eyes for a bit, trying to get used to the light. My eyes gradually became accustomed and, before I knew it, I gasped. All around me was clear blue sky. Not a single cloud in sight. Then I looked down and noticed all the clouds were below me. I was also on top of a large crystal clear platform. I looked around and saw giant islands floating in the sky the water that poured off its edges fading away into mist.

"Amazing isn't it?" A voice behind me asked.

"Yeah..." I breathed before spinning around in surprise. Behind me stood a large man dressed in black and white robes. He had short, stylized, black and white hair, tanned skin, and stood taller than me. What got my attention were the horns on his head. Long silver horns spread out at least three feet across. Also he had many wings. I mentally counted twenty of them. Each wing was a larger version of my own when the power ratio was equal. The bat-like wings covered in black and white feathers emitted a regal appearance. The man was holding a winged spear in his hands with the spearhead in the shape of a flat dragon head. Even someone like me could tell that this was a divine being of some sort. I performed a bow.

"U-mm. Sorry for intruding Mr. Deity, sir."

"It's fine. Besides I was expecting you anyway." He said in a melodious voice.

Wait, what? He was expecting me? A god was expecting me?

"What do you mean expecting me? Not to sound rude, but who are you?"

The deity smiled at my question. It was a dazzling smile that could take your breath away.

"Before I tell you, follow me." He began to walk away. I chased after him.

"Please tell me, have you heard of alternate worlds?" He began.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" I answered.

He smiled again. It looked like staring at the most beautiful scenery ever seen. The hell? Why am I focusing on this guy's looks so much?

"Then you also know about how there is an alternate you in every alternate universe, correct?"

"Yeah," I said starting to see where this was going. "Then are you an alternate of a god?"

He smiled again. Yeah I'm definitely not getting used to that.

"Correct. However I'm not an alternate of **_a_** god."

"You're not?"

He nodded his head before saying the next most shocking thing I've heard in this short span of around two hours.

"I am an alternate of the one you call God himself."

* * *

**1. bokken = Japanese; literally wooden sword**

**2. Shōma = Japanese; literally Holy Demon**

**3. fiston = French; literally son, sonny**

**4. Subjugo = Latin; subjugate, enslave, subdue**

**5. ****Heartless Creation = Sacred Gear created after the death of God; can create pure-blooded Heartless and record information through the created Heartless**

**6. ****Shadow = A basic Heartless**

******7. M****ega-Shadow = Larger version of a Shadow**

******8. ****Neoshadow = Most dangerous of the common pure-blood Heartless, which includes all the forms of Shadows and Neoshadows, due to its strength and cunning; humanoid version of Shadow**


End file.
